The War
by RDFitzy
Summary: Sequel to Taking Flight. A new threat arises, with a rogue group of Supervillians, the Suicide Squad, are building a mysterious weapon, and they have made a target of Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

The War

Chapter 1-The Fiery Star

_July 27__th__ 04:21_

_Bludhaven_

The Skyline was beautiful this time of night. The sun was slowly rising, a bright light in the far sky. Dick loved this time. He had just got back from his nightly patrol. He was right, Bludhaven really did need him, and luckily, Bruce already had a penthouse he didn't use in Bludhaven, so he had given it to Dick. It was lucky. He was still talking to Bruce, but not at length, he still talked to Wally a bit, and Artemis, but no one else. None of the team had tried, but he had heard Jason and Barbara had joined it, as well as Garfield Logan, Beast Boy.

But he did love this time. It showed him, that after a dark night, of evil in Bludhaven, there was always a tomorrow. A hope. He could see the large bay, and then Gotham just on the edge of the bay. It was a beautiful view. He had been this city's protector for the last 6 months. He took a month to get set up, and then he had been quickly adopted by the city. Bruce's excuse for Dick moving to Bludhaven was to find a way to live by himself for a while.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the person next to him sat down on the ledge next to him. She was beautiful. Red Hair, green eyes, yellowy-orange skin. Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. It had all happened so quick, but right now she was hiding out in his house, and in a matter of weeks they had somehow gone from him being her friend, helping to hide her from some slave traders, to actually going out, and living together, albeit still hiding her from the slave traders.

_Flashback_

_Bludhaven_

_February 16__th__ 2014_

_23:11_

Dick was running across the rooftops, and a large police contingent was chasing him across the city. Very luckily, the whole cities attention was on him, otherwise, they would have noticed the small, but noticeable green streak through the sky, that crash landed just outside the city. Dick saw it though. He see's everything. He quickly set some explosives as he ran, and then set the trigger, making sure that no one could get hurt, but that the blast would attract the full attention of the police, at least for a little while. As he jumped down one of the buildings, landing on his bike, he set off the explosives.

In 10 minutes, he had gotten to a the road leading into Gotham, and he could see a small column of smoke, not easily seen, but to the trained eye, he could just about see it against the night sky. He started to run towards it, and as he got near, saw it was a spaceship of sorts. He ran towards it, and saw someone in there. He pulled her out, and lifted her over his shoulder. He quickly put her on his bike, and rode quickly towards his hideout.

By the time he had rested this woman on the couch, he was almost asleep, so he walked through to his room, and passed out.

A few hours later, he woke up to a very disturbing sight. This woman, who he had just saved, was floating above him, and was shooting stuff out of her eyes. Dick quickly rolled off the bed, seeing it burst into flames, and suddenly noticed this woman's hands had some sort of handcuffs on, but he quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the next round of, were they energy blasts?, that ended up destroying some stuff that was right behind him. She was screaming at him in some strange alien language, so he shouted back saying he couldn't understand her. A look of understanding crossed her face, as she dropped down, and walked towards him. She held out her weirdly cuffed hands towards him, and taking the hint, he smashed the cuffs. He saw as they hit the floor that they were some kind of alien tech, highly advanced. What could this girl have done to get these cuffs? Then he remembered the fact that his bed was almost incinerated, like his head, if he hadn't woken up. Ok, it wasn't horribly difficult to figure why she had cuffs on.

Then something shocking shook him out of his analytical mode. She had kissed him, but only for a moment. It turned out she kissed him to find out his language, and may have gotten all the languages he spoke. They ended up talking for hours, and this went on for weeks.

_End of Flashback_

_09:12_

Dick had been lying awake for the past few hours. Kori's had been asleep, with her head on his chest, and he had no intention of moving, except something had been bothering him recently. There had been signs of a large fight, but no bodies or anything. And this had been happening a lot, all that was left behind had been a some holes in the walls that had looked like Arrow holes, and Bullet holes, and it was in places where high end drug deals had taken place, and before Dick could get there to bust them, it had been like that. For once, no leads. It was frustrating. But someone would eventually slip up. They always do. But he would have to let it go until he found some type of evidence.

He decided to try to relax. Nothing he could do about it. Batman was on the case anyway, as he had found Nightwing at one of the scenes of the crime when Batman had been following the trail, as there had been multiple scenes like that in Gotham. If Batman was on the case, it would most probably be solved. But as Dick was competitive, he hoped he could find some clues and figure it out before Bruce, but Bruce would be onto him if Dick went into Gotham, as Batman knows everything that happens in Gotham.

That is when he heard the beeping of his computer. His computer in his own little "Cave" which was just a secret room next to his bedroom. He slid out of his bed, making sure he didn't wake up Kori, and he put on some tracksuit trousers, and a white plain top, as well as a pair of sunglasses, in case it was someone apart from Bruce or Alfred that was calling. He got to the screen, and saw that it hadn't actually been calling, and the beeping was coming from right behind him. Only two people actually knew about his hideout. Him and Kori. And probably Batman. And it was probably Batman who was behind him.

"You know you could have just called Bruce." Dick said, not even turning around.

"Where is the fun in that?" Bruce replied, and Dick could tell there was a smirk there that stayed inside. Dick knew the older man was enjoying this, but he wasn't really in the mood. Dick turned around, and asked him,

"Why are you here Bruce?" The older man wasn't surprised that Dick had gotten straight to the point.

"I found some stuff about the mysterious cases we have been having." He walked past Dick, and got some stuff up on the screen. It was a picture of a large fight, with a group of people, mobsters, and also a group of people, who were in some sort of formation. "This is what I think is causing the empty warehouses. A group, of Supervillians, forced to work for the government, have apparenlt gone rogue again. They were called Task Force X, but the name they are going by now, is The Suicide Squad." That was a lot of information to take in. That means, they were probably going to be very dangerous. For one person.

"Why don't you get the team on it?" Dick asked.

"Because they have intense training, and they won't be able to handle it on their own." _That seemed fair, Dick thought. _"And they have painted Nightwing as a target." Bruce added as an afterthought.

"What?!" Dick half yelled.

"They left a clue at the last warehouse, it was in Gotham." Bruce pulled up a picture, which showed, quite clearly, his Nightwing bird, painted on a wall in blood, with the words "You're next" Underneath it. That was not good.

"So, you want me to join the team, firstly to help them out, secondly, so I don't die, and I'm also assuming you want me to make up and magically become friends with all of them again?" Dick meant the first two properly, but he couldn't help sarcastically adding the third. Bruce did what he normally did, and replied with a swift nod.

"Be there in an hour, I expect you to be there. I will be briefing everyone at 11:00. Be there, otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety." With that, Bruce left. Disappeared. To anyone else, it would have sounded like a threat, but Dick knew that Bruce was actually concerned. Dick took his time getting his suit on. He walked through to his room, and sat on the bed, waking Kori up.

"Listen Kori, I have to go to Mount Justice, have to solve something. I don't know when I'll be back, probably in a few weeks, at the most." She looked confused, and asked him.

"What will I do while you're gone? Stay in here with no one to talk to, or anything?"

Dick expected this, so he handed her a phone. "Use this to call me, you know how to use this, right?"

She nodded, and he added "To call me, press the number 1 button, and then the button that looks like a phone, 'kay?" She nodded again, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, and then left.

He went into his hideout, and took the trip down a small elevator, a high speed one, to the small garage that was hidden below the building, and rode out, coming out in a secret passageway in a tunnel a mile away from his apartment, and rode out.

_10:47_

Dick rode up to the Mountain, realising he hadn't seen this place in a good few months. The only time he had been there after all the arguments at the Watchtower was about a week after that, where he went and got all the stuff he had left there. It had been very awkward, and he had almost gotten a fist straight through his head after he ignored their questions. He had completely ignored all of them that day, and that was the day he properly moved into Bludhaven.

He quickly pushed rode forwards on his bike as the Hangar doors opened, riding straight into the main hangar, and after he jumped off his bike, putting the helmet on it, he looked around, to see the whole team giving him very dirty looks, and Batman standing near them, clearly waiting for him. Superboy let out a growl,

"What the hell is _he _doing here?!" He directed at Batman, while pointing to Dick. Dick let out a smirk, while walking forward, and before Batman could start talking, Dick did,

"I'm here to lead you in a mission, but I'll let Batman explain, considering he begged me to" He said that with a smile, seeing Batman give him an extremely dirty look, but technically, he did beg. Batman started to speak, addressing the group at large.

"In recent months, in both Bludhaven and Gotham, Warehouses where major Mob deals have been held, have been suddenly emptied, with signs of a large fight. This has been a slight concern for both me and Nightwing in recent months, and this was made into a threat, after a promise for an attempt on Nightwings life was made. Normally, we would be able to sort this out, but a recent picture I found of one of the fights has made this a high priority. It turns out, that in turn of them noticing Nightwing nearing their trail; they are also collecting parts for a bomb that could wipe out an entire city." Dick didn't know that bit, but he guessed it fit. A team of those type of people wouldn't just go rogue to bust a few Drug deals.

"I have found a picture of this team in action, so we can identify them." Batman pressed a few buttons, and a large picture came up, and then their faces were separated out and their rap sheets pulled up. Even Dick thought it could be called impressive. Merlyn, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Metalo, The Terror Twins, and what looked like there leader, a mercenary known as Deathstroke. Dick started up,

"This is clearly a team that isn't working on their own, most of these guys only care about the money, and Deathstroke is one of the most dangerous mercenaries around, if they have been hired to get the parts to this bomb, and to kill me, the people hiring must have pockets that can never be emptied. I would rule out Ra's, even though he hasn't tried getting revenge yet, never hires people, he tries to rely on his own guys" He quickly looked over at the team, and he realised that it had changed since he was last there. It still had Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket and Zatanna, who were all looking pretty pissed at him, except M'Gaan. There was also Wonder Girl still there. The new guys, Barbara, who looked pissed at him, the Replacement, who was smirking at him, a green kid Dick recognised as Garfield Logan, codename Beast Boy, and there was this kid in Blue armour, with some sort of bug on his back. The quick scan that showed the results in his Domino mask told him that this kid was called Jaime Reyes, from El Paso. Codename, Blue Beetle. This looked like a reasonably strong team, but no real leader, until now.

Batman went on about a number of targets, and Dick had these going through his Domino mask as he ran through them. A slight pattern could predict the next attempt. He quickly lifted up his arm, bringing up the computer, and quickly found a pattern, a very slight one. He had his computer set up a trace for new possible places to hit. Just as a hit came up, a voice brought him out of his work.

"Nightwing, over to you." With that, Batman left, leaving half the team giving him dirty looks, and the other half looking apprehensive at best. He directed his first bit at the angrier group.

"Guys, I know you are still really pissed at me, but can you hold it off until after this has been sorted, I would like to make sure I can live before we sort it out." He smiled at the last bit, and was glad to hear murmuring in agreement. "Ok, I found a small warehouse they may attack next, it only has a small bit of equipment, with very minimal guards, so hopefully this "Suicide Squad" will only send one or two operatives. That is why I am going to take a small group of us to attack, team Alpha. I will take Blue Beetle," The kid looked shocked at being chosen, but something caused him to snarl at his own back, "Wonder Girl, Miss Martian," He included one member of the old guard that he knew he could count on, and new his last choice was just him trying to get over himself, "And Robin." He got a few incredulous looks, but the rest of them left to do whatever they did by themselves.

Dick brought up a few pictures on the screen, and started talking,

"Alpha, this is mainly a recon mission, unless the Suicide Squad try to take anything. As you can see, there are multiple buildings around, and I'm assigning us into 2 teams, Gamma and Omega. Gamma will consist of Miss Martian, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle, and you will be on that rooftop there" He pointed to a rooftop just south of the warehouse. If the Squad attacks, you are to fly in through the roof. Omega will consist of me and Robin, and we will be hidden in the Warehouse itself. Miss Martian will make sure we have a telepathic link at all times. Alpha, we take the Bioship out at 18:00, be here at exactly that time. Dismissed." He turned, starting to type stuff in the computers, but really wanting to go back to his place. But he knew he couldn't. He could just call Kori, but he was pretty sure Batman had tapped into all transmissions going in and out of the cave. Well, Batman probably did know anyway. Batman knew everything. That's when he heard her voice.

"You really have moved on, haven't you?" It was M'Gaan, and Dick could tell she read his mind, but he really couldn't care.

"Yes M'Gaan, I have." He heard a sigh behind him, and he could tell she was disappointed, but she wouldn't tell anyone about Kori. She could keep a secret.

"She still isn't over you though. She deserves to know." He knew it would come to Zatanna.

"I know, just not yet. Not yet. Only you and Batman know about her. No one else. If I ever plan on revealing her to the world, which I'm not at the moment, I'll tell you all first. Just act surprised."

He heard her sigh and walk away. It would be a long mission.


	2. The Warehouse

**Hi guys, new chapter, you know I don't own anything, so that is that.**

**Remember, read and Review**

* * *

The War

Chapter 2-The Warehouse

They were gliding silently over the coastline in the Bioship, Miss Martian at the driver's seat, Wonder Girl, Robin and Blue Beetle were sitting in the seats around the main room, checking the motion sensors and the weapon systems. There was a bit of small talk, mainly wondering how the mission would be like with a different leader.

The leader in question, Nightwing, was in the back of the ship, looking over the specs of the Warehouse, finding a place to hide during the stakeout. He knew that he chose the right team. While him and Robin were scouting, they were the best scouts, and if they needed help, three of the most powerful team members, could come to help. He checked the specs repeatedly. It was only a small part, and they shouldn't do a full out attack to get them. There would hopefully be a short fight, but knowing his luck, it would turn into a big one.

He looked out the window, and saw that they were nearing the Warehouse. He walked into the main cockpit, and addressed the group.

"Team, we are half a mile away from the warehouse, I want everyone prepped and ready. Miss M, drop me and Robin off on top of the warehouse, and we will make our way in through the vents. Then, take the Bioship to the roof to the south of the Warehouse, and cloak the Bioship and stay down." They all nodded, so he started on the next bit.

"Miss M, establish a mental link, and we will call you if we need help. Activate Stealth suits."

Miss Martian shape-shifted into her black and red version of her suit, Wonder Girl in full black, and Blue Beetle was dark anyway. Dick himself, with a black suit, was made for stealth anyway. Robin pressed his R, and the Green Cape, and the Red Suit all turned black, with the exception of his symbol on his chest. Nightwing had a black suit anyway, so it didn't matter. They hovered over the warehouse, and opened up a hole on the floor of the Bioship. Nightwing quickly jumped down, hearing Robin jump down after him. He ran, keeping himself low, and slid into the vents, and crawled along, until he jumped out near the far end of the warehouse. He heard Robin set down next to him, and they waited.

A few hours into the wait, it was getting pretty boring. While Nightwing was still in the same position, crouching, and keeping watch, Robin had decided to relax. Feet up, leaning on a nearby crate, he was currently talking with the other 3, who were on the roof. Apparently, only him and M'Gaan were still concentrating on the mission at hand. He let his mind wander, thinking about the past few months. Sure, he had only talked to a handful of people he normally talked to, but he had met someone new, and he had found himself. Truth be told, he wouldn't change a damn thing.

He was brought out of his quick wandering by a voice behind him.

"Why do you hate us all so much?" He turned around, and saw the new Boy Wonder looking at him curiously. Dick turned back around, and then started talking.

"I don't hate any of you. I'm not even angry at you at all. It's Batman I'm angry at. It's just that during the time when I could have died, he went behind my back and chose a replacement. I don't blame you for wanting to be a superhero. And I'm not angry at the others, as it was me at fault."

"I heard what you said to them though, do you regret that?" The question gave him something to think about, and he had turned round to face him.

"No, I don't. I know I should've gone about it differently, but, I meant what I said, and these past few months, in all honesty, have been very good to me."

Dick was just about to turn back, as he saw Robin just start to jump, when he felt an arrow slam into his armour, just pushing through his shoulder. He quickly called the secondary team, and jumped down.

He could see Robin fighting Merlyn, and for some reason, Deathstroke, who was trying to get past Robin. Dick quickly ran forward, bringing out his baton in his right hand, as it was his left shoulder that got hit. As he started to stumble forward, glass smashed above them, and suddenly a sonic attack knocked Deathstroke away from the crate, and into the darkness. Now with only Merlyn fighting 3 Super powered beings, and a martial arts expert, he was quickly held down. Dick walked up to him, and started,

"Who hired you all?" He was expecting no answer, but he wasn't expecting Merlyn to start to laugh.

"You think we were hired? We weren't, we just decided the world needed a little change, and, a lot of the so called, "Villains" Share this dream. The dream of a world totally under our control. Only a few select people have rejected our claims, but they shall be dealt with."

Dick was dumbfounded. _What the hell is going on here? _

"Who rejected your little scheme, and why?" Merlyn laughed, until Dick quickly injected him with a truth serum. Merlyn started to speak in his normal voice, but with an expression that he didn't like what he was saying.

"Two of the Supervillains. Lex Luthor, he wanted to kill Superman all by himself, and Ra's al Ghul said it was none of his business." That was strange. Lex, he got. Lex always wanted to kill Superman, and that was it. But Ra's. It was definitely strange. Ra's would probably take any chance to take over, but to be honest, Ra's wouldn't want to share. He probably got told that he couldn't exterminate the populace of Gotham.

He could feel the pain in his shoulder starting to rise, as the adrenaline was starting to wear off, but he had one last question,

"What the hell are you building?" But, it seemed like the truth serum wore off quickly, as Merlyn manically replied.

"Well, sorry I can't talk, but you will see. You will all see. When The New World Order puts its plan into action, The War will begin-" He was cut off by another voice.

"Tut-tut Tommy, we gotta go." The voice, a deep one, vanished, and a bright light surrounded someone in the shadows, and around Merlyn. Suddenly, as the light intensified, they were gone.

Dick stumbled back, and pulled the Arrow out of his shoulder. A very quick blood scan gave him the good news that no poison was on the arrow, and, as far as he could tell, it hadn't caused any dangerous damage, just a flesh wound. He could see the worried look of his team mates, and M'Gaan took charge, and ordered Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle to bring the Bioship down. Within minutes, Blue, Wonder Girl and Robin were flying back to Mount Justice, while M'Gaan was sorting out Dicks shoulder wound. He lifted himself up, and looked down at the white bandage that now covered his arm, and the sling that kept it in place.

"Thanks, M'Gaan."

"No problem Dick, Batman will have to look at it anyway, do it properly." She quickly busied herself with sorting out everyone else, and quickly sending a report in to Batman. They landed in the hangar of the base, and while the other three went to do whatever they do, M'Gaan went with Dick to the main room, where they knew everyone would be, so they could brief everyone.

The sight they found however, was something they didn't expect. The room was a complete mess, and things had been thrown around, the sofa had been burnt, and the trail led outside. They quickly went outside, investigating what was happening, until they found out. A hue fight had erupted. The whole team were all trying to knock down this one person who was flying, and, _shooting starbolts?!_

_How the hell did she get here?_

He saw M'Gaan look at him with shock in her face before going off to join the fray. She didn't actually know what she looked like, so it was understandable. He stood there, shoulder in pain, before he let the shock leave him, and he shouted out,

"KORI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The whole team turned to look at him, and some of them had parts of their normal everyday clothes starting to rip. Recognition dawned on M'Gaan's face, as she connected two and two. Everyone else looked confused, but Dick saw Kori's eyes go back to normal, and her fly towards him, and locked herself in a hug. He could feel the piercing glances of everyone, but then Kori started speaking to him, still with her head in his shoulder.

"She found me. She found me." _No, not her._

In around April, Dick had started asking about Kori, and she told him about one of the worst people in her life. Her Sister. Komand'r. Older Sister of Tamaran, sold Kori to slavers after she heard that the Tamaranians wanted Kori on the throne instead of her. She had told him, that after she escaped from the slavers, she heard a rumour that she was coming for her, and that is why he hid her.

"What happened?" He asked her quietly, so the others couldn't hear, except Superboy had Superhearing, and let himself digest her muffled response,

"I was sitting up on the roof, looking over the bay, when I heard the noise behind me. She told me she found me by the fact she found out that the ship crashed in Gotham, and tonight, the night she just arrived, she was just flying over. Apparently she is joining some New World Order for this Earth that will apparently spread to other planets. She was ousted from the Throne after what happened to me. We had a fight, and as soon as I lost her, and made sure of it, I came here to find you."

Not only was the girl he loved in mortal danger, he now had new info on the New World Order. This was not going to be an easy mission. A target painted on his back, an intergalactic conspiracy. It wasn't getting any easier.

He suddenly looked up, noticing the team looking at the couple with a very confused look on their faces. He cleared his throat, and started to speak,

"Guys, this is Kori. She crash-landed just outside of Bludhaven in early February, and she told me what had happened. She is from a planet named Tamaran, and, as she was preferred over her sister for the throne, her sister tried to sell her into slavery" He saw the shock in their faces, but he pressed on, "She escaped before she could be sold, and she has been staying with me ever since, as she has to hide, as her sister is coming after her. It seems that her sister is part of The New World Order, which is now an intergalactic group trying to take over the universe. That is just about all of it."

It made a few of them at ease, but he was getting some weird looks, and some other rather angry looks. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was now about 1:00 in the morning. He looked up to M'Gaan, and asked,

"Is my old spare room still free?" She nodded silently, and, without looking at any of the others, led Kori back to his room.

* * *

**End of chapter, just so you know, the Suicide Squad is a part of The New World Order in my story**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Crisis

.**Sorry it has taken a while guys, just been a busy month or so.**

**Anyway, this isn't a good chapter, as I was just running out of ideas, so I wont be suprised by any constructive critism!**

* * *

The War

Chapter 3- The Crisis

_Mount Justice_

_August 3__rd__ 09:23_

Dick was walking towards the kitchen, after he had been in the gym for most of the morning. His shoulder now hurt a lot less now whenever he tried to punch something, and he knew he would be back in action soon enough. When he got to the kitchen, he pulled some Orange Juice out of the fridge, and started to drink it straight out of the bottle. He was going to finish it straight out of the bottle, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around, still drinking, to see the old guard standing there. Raised eyebrows reined on their faces, until he quickly dropped the carton of juice.

He stood there in front of them, stretching himself out, and was just about to walk past them. He knew that they had been holding in a question for days, it would be coming out within seconds. And his prediction came to call.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Connor demanded of him. Why couldn't Wally still be here? He would understand. He knew that Batman was all about secrets, so Dick had been brought up that way. He decided to use a tried and tested tactic. Avoid and Evade.

"No one asked."

He could see a little bit of frustration in their eyes, their bodies tense. His senses over the past few months had refined, and he was a lot better at reading people than before. He realised he had ended up relying on Batman too much for reading people. He had become more independent. Knew that he couldn't rely and trust people as much as he did. Too much danger. He finally realised why Batman was so, Batman.

"Cut the crap Nightwing, we don't hear from you for months, then you turn up, with some crap about a Suicide Squad thing, stealing stuff for a weapon, which you won't tell us what it is, and then when someone finds us and attacks us, you defend her, and side with her over your friends!" Nice shouting. But it was no use trying to shock him into apologising. It would never work.

"Sorry that I haven't rang Connor, been a little busy doing, I don't know, defending an entire city all alone. Also, I'm soo sorry that Batman asked me to take charge of this, and that they have targeted me, and for the Weapon, I have no earthly idea what that is! And sorry for helping Kori. Not like she has only been on this planet for a few months, and I'm the only person she even knew! And at least try to get along with her, you are the first group of people here she will actually be meeting-"

Dick was going to continue, but was interrupted by a gentle coughing behind Connor, M'Gaan, Rocket, Zatanna and Kaldur. They all turned round, to reveal Kori had walked up behind them.

"Am I interrupting anything? I just needed to talk to R'Ichad?" They all turned back round to him, eyebrows raised. He could tell what they were thinking, how the hell did she know his secret identity?

He quickly excused himself, following Kori towards the hangar. When they got there, she turned around and started to talk.

"I would like to help with defeating the bad guys"

_Now, wasn't that shocking?_

He could see just behind Kori that the rest of the team, including the ones that had cornered him not two minutes ago, were attempting to subtly listen in to their conversation. He turned back to Kori, and nodded.

She looked ecstatic, and suddenly pulled Dick into a hug, and suddenly flew up into the air. Dick let loose a shout that was clearly heard, as while he was being spun in the air, the rest of the team had burst into laughter at seeing their leader being spun around. He tried keeping a straight face, but couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. As soon as he was put down, he called over the rest of the team.

"Team, we have a new member joining us. Kori will be a member of this team for however long she sees fit.

She will be entered into the system with a codename like every other person here.

I introduce you, to Starfire"

_Somewhere in the Jungles of South America, in a secret underground fortress._

A man stood at the wall, only his silhouette showing, addressing the few men and women surrounding the room.  
"Men and Women, our Suicide Squad has managed to get all the equipment needed for the weapon that will help to create our New World Order"

He turned around, allowing the men and women there to see his orange metallic suit, clashing with his bright red curly hair.

"I, Alexander Luthor, will help you create this place, all in return for helping me get home. We will wipe the Justice League of the face of this Earth, as they have polluted this universe, letting it get consumed by crime and horror, and the only way to combat this, is to get rid of them, so there will be no more war, only you in charge."

"There is only one man, in theory, who could stop us. And that man, is The Batman. But my own agent, from my own world, is on his way to nullify this mans effect. Prime will deliver a package to one of The Batman's deadliest enemies. The Joker will soon be receiving what he wanted, while The Batman will be too consumed with grief to even notice us."

The rooms attention had shifted, and there was a shockingly sharp silence in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Prime is to deliver the Joker, The Boy Wonder, The Robin!"


End file.
